starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Mirialano
Os Mirialanos foram uma espécie humanóide nativos do planeta Mirial. A aparência deles era muito similar à dos humanos, a pele variava de uma cor verde-amarelada a peles mais pálidas. Eles eram muito flexíveis e ágeis, tornando-os oponentes formidáveis em uma batalha direta. Sociedade e Cultura Os Mirialanos eram muito religiosos e praticavam um entendimento primitivo da Força. Era de tradição os indivíduos dessa espécie colocarem uma tatuagem simétrica em seus rostos e mãos para mostrar que tinham concluído um determinado teste ou tarefa, ou que tinha atingido uma proficiência suficiente em uma certa habilidade. O número de tatuagens eram um bom indicador para dizer o quão maturo ou/e eficiente o Mirialano era. História Os Mirialanos se juntaram à comunidade galáctica em torno do ano 3,951 ABY, durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, eles se juntaram ao Império Sith, retornando à República após a morte de Darth Malak. Em algum ponto, antes da Invasão de Naboo, eles lutaram contra um planeta vizinho e venceu graças, em parte, a Arwen Cohl. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, os Mirialanos ficaram do lado dos Separatistas. Mirialanos na galáxia thumb|left|180px|Um Mirialano [[Legends:Sexos|macho durante a Guerra Fria.]] O notório pirata Arwen Cohl era conhecido na galáxia décadas antes das Guerras Clônicas, que liderou os Mirialanos à vitória em uma guerra contra um planeta vizinho. Fortris Gall foi um Cavaleiro Jedi durante a era da Velha República, Ele estava envolvido em uma conspiração para assassinar os Senadores que solicitaram a paz com o Império Sith. A Mestra Luminara Unduli lutou ao lado de sua última padawan, a também Mirialana Barriss Offee, nas Guerras Clônicas. Teela Kaarz era um preso político que trabalho como engenheiro menor na construção da Estrela da Morte I Aparições *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República: O Começo'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' quadrinhos *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Death Star'' Categoria:Espécies sencientes (M) Categoria:Mirialanos Categoria:Espécies aliadas aos Separatistas Categoria:Espécies Humanas e Quase-Humanas